


He's My Brother

by akire_yta



Series: the drawer sessions [7]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, big brothers of tiny brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Scott and baby!Alan





	He's My Brother

Scott rolled his shoulders as he walked through from the showers back into the locker room proper.  It had been a long term; he was ready for a vacation.

The big clock mounted high on the wall at the end of the fetid room was ticking closer to the hour.  Scott glanced at his comm as he plucked it off his pile of clothes, but there were no new messages.

Dad hadn’t been able to say exactly when they’d make it to the school; sometime around four was his best guess.

Tugging on his pants, Scott scuffed the damp towel through his hair, mentally running his tally to make sure he’d got all he needed out of his locker before his family arrived.

Over beyond the lockers, towards coach’s office, Scott heard a laugh, the sound of conversations stopping.  A second later, he heard his father.  “Alan!”

Stepping out of the row of lockers into the aisle, Scott beamed as Alan saw him and made like a rocket, bouncing off other members of the JV team in his tiny haste. “I got him,” Scott called out even as he ducked down to scoop Alan up.

Alan’s arms just made it around Scott’s neck.  “You’ve gotten so big Allie,” Scott told his baby brother, even as he bounced Alan into an easier hold.

The crowd of students parted to let coach and Jeff Tracy through.  “Hey, Scott,” his dad said warmly, nodding approvingly at Scott’s easy hold, the way Alan was clinging.  “Alan wanted to surprise you.”

“Good surprise,” Scott told him, ignoring the looks of the others.  “Wanna let me go long enough so I can finish getting dressed, Allie?” he asked, voice automatically falling into a babyish singsong.

“Nah,” Allie all but raspberried in Scott’s ear.

Jeff reached for his youngest son, but Scott waved him off with a shake of his head.  “It’s okay.  We’ll figure it out, won’t we Allie?”

Baby crowing happily in his arms, Scott went to go finish getting dressed.


End file.
